


You Amaze Me

by toorunee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Isabella is the best girlfriend ever let's be honest, JJ is a polyamourous bisexual and I love him, M/M, Multi, Phichit is adorable as always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toorunee/pseuds/toorunee
Summary: A two-part piece on how JJ and Phichit think each other are amazing ☆





	

**Author's Note:**

> (episode 11 hahaha am i right??)
> 
> So I still love this ship and now I love Isabella....so they're poly now. In everything. Can't be helped.  
> She'll make an appearance in the 2nd part, so no worries!
> 
> Unbeta'd/edited, so sorry for any errors. And a thank you as always to Celia and Haley ♡

JJ leaned his arms against the low wall of the ice rink and watched Phichit lead some of the children around the rink. The off season had turned into a string of lessons for beginners, and Phichit had taken to leading the children around like a fish takes to water.

"Chu-sensei! Look!"

Phichit applauded as one of the kids did a single loop jump, and the others in the lesson crowded around to watch. JJ couldn't help but smile at the nickname the kids had given Phichit, since some of them had a hard time saying his name, and it became almost surreal watching these children gaze up at Phichit like he put the sun in the sky for them.

"Phichit, it's switch time," said Yuuri as he checked his skates one more time before sliding onto the ice. Kids lit up on seeing their local hero, and they swarmed around him just as they had around Phichit.

"Katsuki-sensei! Show us a jump! Chu-sensei said he wouldn't but we really wanna see!!"

"Well, maybe one of us can since we're both on the ice," Yuuri said to appease the kids, most of them cheering in excitement. Phichit rolled his eyes as Yuuri motioned for him to go with their weird best friend telepathy. JJ whistled from the sideline as Phichit began to skate in circles to warm himself up a bit more, and he caught the edge of a blush rise up on Phichit's cheeks. Perfect.

Phichit sped up his circles as Yuuri finished crowding the kids out of his way, and Phichit spread his arms in a replication of one of his old routines. A few circles later and Phichit launched himself into a triple axel, combining it with a double loop to the cheers of the kids and a few onlookers. JJ whistled again and Phichit waved at him to stop as the kids started to pester him about letting them do a jump like that. Even if it wasn't a hard move for someone of Phichit's skill, he was very serious about telling the kids to not attempt jumps too advanced before they were ready. Yuuri herded most of the kids either off the ice to meet their parents or to the other end to do more stretches.

"You enjoying yourself, Mr. King?" Phichit said as he skated over to where JJ leaned on the rink wall and smirked. JJ looked up at the ceiling like he really had to think about it, and Phichit smacked his shoulder in response. "Don't be an ass!"

"Alright alright! You win! At this rate I'll have to file for poor sportsmanship."

"Like hell you will, JJ. I've got bruises that show how much you like it rough, so don't go whining about a shoulder smack when you deserved it."

"Oh? Wish to say that a bit louder, Phichit dear?" JJ said and waggled his eyebrows as Phichit flushed bright red. A few parents walked with their kids around them, and really JJ just loved seeing Phichit get flustered. He grew even redder when JJ leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Phichit mumbled something about going to cool down, and JJ laughed loudly as Phichit glided away mumbling under his breath.

Phichit was graceful even as he skated through old forms he probably learned from watching Victor practice, and JJ was content to stay there and watch his boyfriend move over the ice like it was second nature. Well, to them it was, but it didn't make Phichit's face any less adorable as he smiled from the simple joy of skating.

JJ had it bad.

Yuuri kept working with the kids, but JJ had only eyes for the Thai skater going through the moves of old routines and some for new ones. It was breathtaking to see how much Phichit loved the ice and how at home he looked on it. He was setting records for South Asian skaters every time he stepped onto the ice...and yet he took to it like he was still that kid who skated for the simple joy of it.

JJ...was a bit jealous of that, as he watched Phichit. After last season, he had fallen into a slump. Of course, nothing was going to keep King JJ down for long! But Isabella and his parents had been so insistent that he not push himself too hard, that he should take the time to find his drive again, and JJ could feel it growing in his chest as he watched Phichit glide across the ice. It had been years since he saw the ice as a place to enjoy like Phichit did. The ice had become a place on conquest, a place to prove his worth to the world.

"JJ, can you grab my bag for me? I want to hurry and get ramen before the local shop closes!" Phichit shouted from his place on the ice. JJ snapped out of his thoughts and sent a thumbs up to Phichit, who made his way off the ice to take of his skates and do his last warm down stretches.

"My place has ramen you know," said Yuuri as he rolled his eyes at Phichit and poked his friend in the side as he skated by. Phichit shook his head.

"If I order at your house, I'll get the katsudon like I always do! Or the udon!" Phichit crossed his arms and mock glared at Yuuri as if to dare him to argue, and they both fell into laughter. The kids spread across the ice now that Phichit was done, and Yuuri playfully pushed him closer to the exit before skating over to the kids.

"Tell Old Man Yamamoto I say hi. His ramen really is the best besides my mom."

"Roger that!" Phichit saluted and made his way off the ice, turning to JJ with a smile as he came closer with Phichit's bag. JJ waited for Phichit to finish up, and he noticed some of the kids looking at them and whispering in awe.

Yeah, it was still a bit strange that they got so much attention now from so many of these kids. But all their efforts really seemed to be helping Hasetsu, and JJ couldn't get enough of watching these kids call Phichit 'Chu-sensei'.

"Come on, Chu. You wanted to hurry up," said JJ as he tapped Phichit's bag against his shoulder. Phichit looked up from his stretch, maybe leaning into it a little extra just to tease JJ, and he smiled that smile that seemed to capture everyone that met him.

"You can't rush perfection, JJ dear!"

"You amaze me. Now hurry up; we have to back for closing time. I intend to beat you in training this time."

"Hm, how about no."

"How about yes."

Phichit laughed and stood up, bumping his shoulder against JJ's as he took his duffel bag from JJ's hand. They made their way out of Ice Castle, Phichit waving at kids from his lessons as they headed home and parents smiling back. JJ watched with a fond smile and hands stuffed into his jacket pockets. He would be holding Phichit's hand otherwise and flaunting him around with the biggest grin. Isabella said bragging was his biggest character flaw, but JJ couldn't help it. When he got excited about something, about someone, he had to share it with everyone he could so they could all be just as excited.

"JJ, you're staring again," said Phichit as they finally made it to the quiet road. His smile said he didn't really mind, and JJ took the moment to lean down and plant another kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. Phichit turned red, same as always, and JJ grinned. Beautiful.

"The King can stare if he likes," JJ said as Phichit mumbled and walked a bit closer so their sides brushed up together. JJ rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Phichit to pull him close. He fit just right under JJ's arm, same as Isabella, and JJ couldn't help but feel on top of the world as he looked down and saw Phichit just as happy here as he was on the ice. His soft smile crept across his face like the warmth of a fire heating up a room. His eyes lit up as he stopped them for a quick selfie, and after the first one JJ snuck another kiss to Phichit's cheek. The shutter went off again and JJ took the chance to wrap his arms around Phichit and kiss him full on the lips as the Hasetsu wind swirled around them. Phichit squeaked in surprise like his hamsters, but he melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around JJ's shoulders.

It was amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> tooru-nee.tumblr.com
> 
> Hit me up! ☆


End file.
